Memory
by horsegal-98
Summary: Thomas Andrews is disturbed about the maiden voyage, but all appears to be well, until the fateful night where his whole life is turned upside down....
1. Author notes

Memory  
  
Author notes: I do NOT own Titanic, this fic is really the property of James Cameron and The White Star Line.  
  
Before I begin, I'd just like to thank all those nice people who have reviewed me and asked me for another Thomas ship.Im really flattered that people actually like my work, I guess its because the Thomas Andrews ships were so rare. And I'm really pleased there are so many other authors adopting it-down with Jack Dawson!! This fic is not historically correct, and I'd just like to correct a few people about assumptions made about Still Breathing (although this is not relevant to this fic, nor is this a sequel. I don't write sequels, okay?). I am aware of the fact that Thomas Andrews indeed, had a wife and child. However, for the sake of storyline, I usually make him a wife who has died one way or another, I also adopted the name of Emma for her (n.b In Still Breathing, Emma was my character. I don't do author fics with my real name).Moving on.  
  
I'm not quite sure what this fic is really is. It's another Thomas Andrews ship, that's for certain. I try to make all my fics different and new, and I know I shouldn't really be starting this before I've finished Still Breathing. But what's annoyed me with Still B so far was the limitations of it. If you have read both Dream Boat and Still Breathing, I'm sure you've noticed that Still Breathing is more wooden and less well, impulsive. I've found it hard to centre a story around a character with a set plot, and for a while I found I couldn't write anymore but that passed and I must say I liked this new third chapter better than aversive started this new fic, Memory, mainly because I want another fic, that just writes itself as I go, like the Dream Boat did. I am open to constructive criticism, but please do not flame certain characters in a story. I know some of you don't like the people they are based around, but hey, its like, deal with it. As Memory is NOT a real person fic, I trust no one has a problem with any of the characters. I also want this fic to just be a dash.racier. The image of this fic is not about marriage, lets just say, so if you have a problem with any hints of that kind, stick with the PG ones, okay?  
  
I've had people emailing me asking about myself and how I thought up the idea of a Thomas ship, and I'd just like to assertain that there was another Thomas fic before me, written by Umodiel Greenleaf, which is really great, I recommend the hell out of it.  
  
I'd also just like to clarify that, yes, I do think Victor Garber is a sex bomb, and he is the real reason I write all these Thomas fics.  
  
Lastly I'd just like to ask you guys a question: recently I had someone email me and asked me if there was a chance of me writing a slash Thomas fic.Originally I was kind of repelled by the idea, but it has grown on me, it would be very different.so I'd like to propose the idea of a Captain Smith/Thomas fic.I know it's a pretty obscure idea, and I have generally been very opposed to slash of any description, but I believe it could be very moving as the ship went down. So, I've decided to leave it up to you guys, when you review Memory, could you PLEASE say if I should go through with it?  
  
To end my rant, Id just like to say thanks and enjoy!! 


	2. Disturbed

Memory-Chapter one  
  
Tired days, Sleepless nights  
  
Thomas Andrews kept his hands tucked inside the deep pockets of his great coat as he wandered around the decks. It was below zero, his breath was steaming with every exhale, and his hair had been covered with a thin ice. There were no passengers roaming around the decks, it was four in the morning, no doubt they were all asleep in their beds. His wife, Emma, would still be curled up, warm in their stateroom, where he should be also, but it was the third consecutive night Thomas could not find sleep. He was so.nervous. Worried, even. He alone knew the full risk of the Titanic.in all truth, Thomas had never liked the ship, at least. not after the "alterations" the line had put upon her. They were going too fast, through a known ice field, in the dead of the night. They were asking for trouble, any fool would realise that the way she was being handled, titanic was nothing but a death trap.  
  
When the first light of dawn began to fill the sky, Thomas walked quickly back to the stateroom that he and his wife were sharing. He did not want Emma to know that he was still-not sleeping. He reached the doorway to their stateroom, and opened it quietly. It was to no avail, however, Emma was sitting up on the chaise lounge.  
  
"You didn't sleep all night, Thomas,"  
  
"I-well, I sensed danger,"  
  
"Thomas. There is no danger, darling, you've made this ship as strong as any man could," Emma ran her arms up his shoulders around his neck. "You look so weak,"  
  
"Weak?" Thomas took his hand, kissed it, and held it to her lips. "Weak and tired?"  
  
He opened his arms to her, and then like magic, closed them back around her.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***** "I truly love you," Thomas whispered as they lay in each others arms an hour later. He lifted a lock of hair that had been plastered to her neck.  
  
"I truly, madly love you," She whispered back.  
  
"Hah!Madly?I truly, madly deeply," He paused to think, "and crazily love you."  
  
"Oh, Thomas, I cant wait till the Titanic docks and you can finally meet my family! They are going to love you."  
  
"I don't know," Thomas hesitated, mulling it over. "I did steal you away from the farm.."  
  
"Who couldn't love you, Thomas? Look at you? You're so handsome and.perfect. Plus, as an added bonus, you built the finest ship in all the world!"  
  
"I have to go," Thomas murmured in her ear.  
  
"Again? Don't you ever need to sleep?"  
  
"No," Laughed Thomas. "You wouldn't know, would you?"  
  
Emma stood up, and straightened his tie. "Only in your wrinkles," she joked. 


End file.
